Exotic leather is distinctly different from leathers generally used in shoes, boots, bags, garments, and accessory items. Such leather is usually cowhide, calfskin, kidskin, sheepskin, and goatskins. All of the aforementioned are domestic animals. Conversely, "exotic" leathers, as they are known in the trade, are not made from domestic animal hides or skins. According to definition, an exotic leather often comes from another country; is not native to the place where found; foreign; outlandish; alien; strikingly unusual in color or design, rich; showy; and is often elaborate.
The following are skins often produced that are known as exotics in the trade:
American Alligator (Alligator Mississipiensis) PA1 New Guinea Crocodile (Crocodylus Porosus and Crocodylus Novaguineae) PA1 South American Alligator (Caiman Crocodylus Fuscus) PA1 Argentine Lizard (Tupinambis Nigropunctatus) PA1 Python (Tython Reticulatus) PA1 Southern Anaconda, Anaconda Sucurry Sucurujuba (Eunectes Murinus and Eunectes Notaeus) PA1 Hornback-Caiman Lizard (Dracaena Guianensis) PA1 Common Iguana Lizard (Iguana Spp.) PA1 Javanese Wart Snake-Karung (Acrochordus Javanicus) PA1 Indian Rat Snake-Whip Snake (Ptyas Mucosus and Ptyas Korros)